Harry Potter and The Prince of Evil
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ruthie have been friends since year one. But their third year changes everything when a friend betrays them. Suddenly they seem to be facing one evil after another. Harry Potter/7th Heaven Crossover! R&R PLEASE! CHAPTER FIFTEEN!
1. The Beginning

Chapter one: The Beginning

Everyone in the wizarding world knew who Harry Potter was; the only thing was that he didn't. That all changed on his eleventh birthday as his life changed dramatically forever as did the lives of three other young witches and wizards.

Harry James Potter, the son of Lilly and James Potter. The boy who lived, the one who defeated Lord Voldemort at only one year of age. And the same time three other young children were beginning their lives; unaware of their destiny just like Harry. Unaware that they were soon to be almost as well known as Harry.

In a small town in England was a very strange house called The Burrow Little Ron Weasley the second youngest of seven Weasley children, was growing up with his family. A young red head, with a million freckles on his pudgy little cheeks. His family was pureblood and quite poor. His father worked for the ministry but Ron was too young to understand why any of that mattered. And while his young life had started out well, other than the fact that they had too many children to support, his soon to be best friend Harry's, was beginning his life with sorrow.

Just outside of London, another little one was beginning their life. Hermione Granger. A brilliant little girl born to normal muggle parents. She would soon find out that she was a witch, and her life would change from normal to abnormal. Little to her knowledge, she and Ron were to become two of Harry's best friends. Her brilliance would carry over to her magical talents, as and carry her far in the magical world. But who is the third child?

In the heart of London lives one of the purest and richest magical families. The Camden's. The Camden's had five children at the time, their youngest Ruthie was by far the most beautiful and brilliant of them all and would soon enough become famous for her friendship with Harry Potter. These four children would soon become the best of friends and it wouldn't take long, once they had met.

Ten years later the four of them received their letters of acceptance to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry and their destinies were set. Once they met they became inseparable. Causing plenty of trouble for a bunch of first years. By the end of the first day the four of them had made enemies with another group of children. Led by Draco Malfoy. Alongside him, his best friend Damien Jordan, and their cronies Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. A group of pureblood's who were willing to accept Harry and Ruthie but instantly hated Hermione, for being as they saw a mudblood, and Ron, because Malfoy said his family were blood traitors. The only thing was Ruthie and Damien were childhood friends. While the two differed greatly in views their families had forced the two together from a young age. Growing up together they were able to be friends aside from how their families differed. Now they were supposed to pretend that they hated eachother. It wasn't that easy. However, they had to pretend.

By the end of the first year, Harry had become the youngest seeker in history, the four of them had fought off trolls and life-size chess pieces, dueled with Malfoy and his gang, been brought to the hospital wing numerous times and fought Lord Voldemort. They had done more then most adult witches and wizards had done and had not been expelled. Instead they had won the house cup for Gryffindor.

However that was just their first year at Hogwarts they still had six more to go. The next year the four of them returned, with much difficulty for the boys, as a house elf named Dobby was determined to keep Harry from going back. So before Harry and Ron had even entered Hogwarts grounds they were in danger of being expelled. There second year proved to be more difficult then the first which none of them would have believed possible. With the beginning starting off so badly the rest of the year followed in suit. Ruthie joined the Quidditch team with Harry and played along side him as a chaser. Aside from Harry falling off his broomstick and having all the bones in his arms removed and Ruthie being knocked unconscious by a fixed bludger and the fact that they lost the Quidditch cup, the Quidditch season went well. But fixed bludger's wasn't all they had to worry about. The chamber of secrets had been opened again.

Meanwhile amidst all this drama Ruthie and Damien still had to find time where they could hangout and not have to pretend to hate each other, and they did. While the attacks escalated so did the relationship between Ruthie and Damien. They really liked each other but couldn't let anyone find out. When Hermione was attacked, Ruthie enlisted Damien to help her, help Harry and Ron save Hermione. Ruthie and Damien figured out Hermione's clue, which allowed Harry, Ron and Ruthie to enter the Chamber of secrets and save Ron's younger sister Ginny. Once again defeating Lord Voldemort. By the end of the year Ruthie decided that she no longer was going to hide her relationship with Damien and they let everyone know that they were an item. While her friends supported her none of them liked Damien or his friends any better. And Damien's friends still hated Ruthie's friend but acted more kindly towards Ruthie.

At the end of the year the four separated and went home for the summer Ruthie and Damien continued to go out through out the summer holiday. And that brings us to today the start of their third year at Hogwarts.


	2. Damien Returns

Chapter Two: Damien Returns

Ruthie laid in her bed a smile slowly spreading across her face. The sun warming her from her cheeks to her toes. She opened her eyes and threw off her covers. As she stepped on to the hard wood floor a chill ran up her spine. She crossed her room and opened her bureau pulling out a pair of jeans and a light blue short-sleeved shirt.

When she was finished getting dressed she walked over to her desk and picked up her wand placing it in the inside pocket of her jacket. She placed her hand over it for minute, as if to reassure her that it would keep her safe. All of a sudden a sharp whining noise began to fill her room. She pressed her hands over her ears and headed towards the noise. It was the sneakoscope that Ron had given to her for her birthday.

"Stop!" She screamed at the inanimate object that continued to whine incessantly. She grabbed it and stuffed into her trunk. She released her ears as the noise had dulled to a soft vibrating sound. She shook her head rolling her eyes she glanced around her room as if to check that nothing was there. Shaking her head again she left her room and went downstairs into the kitchen. She ducked as what looked like a giant fly flew at her face. She looked around and glared at her younger brother's Sam and David. The two smiled at her. She grabbed the flying object as it headed back at her. It was a miniature Quidditch player. She walked over and dropped it in Sam's breakfast.

"Hey," Sam whined shooting her a nasty glare. Sam and David were six so Ruthie hardly ever had any patience for their nonsense. She was a third year at Hogwarts and they were still stuck in London pretending they could do magic.

"Ruthie," Her mother called to her. Ruthie closed the cabinet that she was opening and followed her mother's voice.

"What Mum…" Ruthie's voice trailed off. "Damien!" She screamed and ran over to him flinging herself into his arms. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him all summer, but he had gone on vacation for the past two weeks so she hadn't seen him for a while. She wanted to give him a kiss but she refrained, as her mother was right there. Damien had grown a lot over the summer. He was almost a head taller then Ruthie and he had cut his hair so that it no longer covered his face, which Ruthie had thought was cute. His dark brown eyes looked like they were even darker and Ruthie could have sworn they were as dark as his pitch-black hair.

"'ey," He said smiling at her.

"You look so different!" Ruthie said checking him out. His face went still when she said that.

"Well, I'm going to go check on the boys," her mother said leaving the room. Damien watched as she left.

"I don't think so," He walked past her into the hallway.

"Oh, well…" Ruthie stopped and shut the door so she could turn to face him again. "It's probably just cause I haven't seen you in a few weeks"

"Yeah," He looked around the hallway. All around him pictures of children were looking at him blinking curiously. He stopped at a picture of a little girl with curly brown hair. The picture looked at him and smiled waving.

"So…" She said to get his attention. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Right. So are you going to Diagon Alley with us."

"I guess so when are you going?" He said walking over to a table fidgeting with the objects on it.

"We're leaving in about an hour to go meet up with Harry, Hermione and Ron so we can—"

"Actually I just remembered that my parents wanted me to go home and help Jamie get ready for Hogwarts." Damien looked up at her for a moment before looking back down at the table.

"Oh…" Ruthie frowned making a face. "Well…that's cool…I forgot it was Jamie's first year… I bet he's real excited?" She looked at him hoping each sentence would spark his interest.

"Yeah he is… I better go…" He looked up and walked over to her. "Oh wait before I forget" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in shiny paper that changed color every few seconds. Ruthie looked at it as he handed it to her.

"I got it while I was in Albania," He said shrugging. She looked up at him smiling. She carefully began to unwrap the paper and placed it on the table. She opened the box setting aside the top. Inside gleaming up at her was a thin silver chain. At the end was a small silver whistle.

"Oh… it's beautiful…" Ruthie gasped. He reached in and picked it up and turned her around so he could put it on.

"It's a Mistle," He whispered in his ear as he pulled her hair aside and pulled the chain around her neck. "It whistles a lullaby whenever the one who gave it to you is coming." She turned and faced him.

"I love it!" She smiled and leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you"

"Love you too," He smiled and walked out the door. Ruthie stood there beaming, her fingers placed gently on the whistle.


	3. Diagon Alley

(A/N: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the 7th Heaven Characters. Only Damien and his little brother Jamie.. so far.)

Chapter Three: Diagon Alley

Ruthie finished her toast and placed her plate in the sink carefully so the water wouldn't splash her. Once she had put it in the sponges began to scrub it mercilessly. Ruthie left the kitchen and entered the living room where her mother was walking around in what looked like circles.

"Mum?" Ruthie gave her a questioning look.

"Oh good there you are the fire is all ready where is Simon?" Annie was talking fast pulling up her robes as she walked around. But just then Simon walked in he was wearing jeans and t-shirt with some band name on it.

"Mum, I'm right here" Simon smiled at Ruthie. "Mornin' Ruthie"

"Hello Simon—"

"If you two are done chatting we are running late," She gestured toward the fire and began to pull out a small little pouch. Ruthie walked over first. Her mother reached in and grabbed a handful of floo power. She tossed it into the fire and it turned emerald green. Ruthie stepped in to the fire.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" Ruthie said clearly. She felt her feet leave the ground and within seconds she was standing in the leaky cauldron. In about a minute both her mother and Simon had joined her. Ruthie looked around, she knew they were supposed to be here they had sent her an owl…

"HARRY!" Ruthie ran over and threw her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her embracing her hug.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked her.

"It was great I missed all o' you," Ruthie said giving Hermione and Ron a hug when she spotted them.

"I bet you weren't lonely though," Hermione said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What? Oh well Damien went on vacation to Albania to visit some distant relative or something he was gone for like…forever!" Ruthie added dramatically.

"It was two weeks!" Simon said as he walked over.

"Hey Simon," Harry and Ron said. Ruthie scowled at him and then shook it off.

"What's that?" Ron asked pointing at her chest. Ruthie raised her eyebrows, Harry and Hermione looked at him like he was mad.

"What?" Ruthie said incredulously.

"I mean that whistle thing…" Ron said his ears turning red. Harry and Hermione looked at it.

"Oh," She smiled and placed her hand over it again. "Damien gave it to me isn't amazing. He said it's a Mistle…" She gazed down at it.

"Wow…" Hermione looked at intently. "They're hard to come by." Harry looked at them.

"What it is it?"

"It whistles a tune every time Damien's coming," Ruthie said blushing. Harry looked at it in awe.

"That's wicked cool," He said finally.

"Come along you lot, we've got a lot to buy" Annie said rushing over to them. Just then Mrs. Weasley came over. She smiled when she spotted Annie and her kids.

"Annie! It's great to see you!" She went over and gave her a hug. When she spotted Ruthie she grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. "Hello Simon" She said patting him on the shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," He nodded politely.

"Molly, how are you?" Mrs. Camden and Mrs. Weasley talked intently as the seven of them left the leaky cauldron on their way to Flourish and Blotts Percy, Fred, George and Ginny met up with them. The eleven of them stuck together gathering all the supplies for the following year. Once they were done they returned to the leaky cauldron. Weighed down by all the books and parchment. Not to mention the new robes and cauldrons that some of them had needed. Plus a new cage for Tethers, Simon's owl his owl was black with a patch of white on his chest. Once in the Leaky Cauldron they collapsed in to couple of armchairs their parcels set aside on the floor in front of them. While everyone was exhausted they had had a lot of fun catching up with each other.

After everyone had had a chance to rest and had drunk their share of hot chocolate. Mrs. Camden cleared her throat and got up.

"Well, we had better get going," She looked at Simon and Ruthie. Simon picked up his parcels and got up.

"But mum, Harry, Hermione and Ron get to stay. Can't I stay?" Ruthie pleaded.

"Ruthie, Mrs. Weasley has enough children to be watching after," She said tiresomely.

"It's fine Annie, I can take one more Ruthie behaves better than most of my own children," she said glaring at the twins.

"Alright I'll send your father over with your school trunk tomorrow afternoon," She said wringing her face with her hand.

"Don't forget Diamond!" Ruthie piped up. Diamond was Ruthie's kitten; he was a gray tabby with a white patch on his chest in the shape of a diamond.

"Yes, Yes, all right then let's go Simon," Within a few minutes her mother and Simon were gone and Ruthie followed the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione upstairs. Percy and Ron were sharing a room. As were Fred and George. Harry had his own room and she was going to be sharing a room with Hermione and Ginny. Once things got settled upstairs Ruthie, Hermione and Ron snuck into Harry's room all wearing their night robes.

"Harry?" Ruthie whispered as she pushed open the door. Harry walked over and opened it allowing the three of them to enter. They all grabbed a bunch of quilts and pillows and tossed them on the floor in front of the fire. They all curled up and settled in.

"So Hermione what did you do over the summer?" Ruthie asked.

"My parents and I went to France it was beautiful, didn't you get my post?" Hermione asked worried.

"I did, I wanted to know how it was?" Ruthie smiled. "By the way thanks for the book I've picked up some French… _Je_…uh…_Muh' apple_ _Ruthie_"

"Uh… that was good…" Hermione and Ruthie laughed quietly.

"What did you get her?" Ron said making a face.

"It's called _Broaden Your Horizons_, it teaches you how to speak French," Hermione said.

"Oh…uh…cool" Ron said. "Did you get my gift?" He looked at Ruthie.

"Yes… In fact this morning it started whining I had to lock it in my trunk…" She looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"It did? Why?" Hermione asked worry in her voice.

"I don't know,"

"It's a cheap one sorry," Ron said blushing.

"No I love it!" Ruthie said giving him a nudge.

"Did you get my gift?" Harry piped up.

"Yes you get mine?" Ruthie shot back smiling.

"Yes, the compass will really come in handy during Quidditch…" Harry said waiting for her to talk about his gift. She turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Harry got me a Jewelry box that sings what ever song I love at the time when I open it. I have packed in my trunk. Along with my other gifts." The three of them continued to talk well into the night before they all finally fell asleep.

A/N:I would really appreciate if you reviewed my story I love to hear from my readers and know what they think and I take in to consideration the comments/ Suggestions people make even the criticism. So pleas let me know what you think. Thank you! I'll update soon!


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

Ruthie, Hermione, Ron and Harry spent their last week hanging out in Diagon Alley. They hadn't ever really had a chance to hang out much outside of school. They were all really excited about entering their third year. Especially Hermione, she couldn't wait she was taking Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as well as her normal classes. Harry, Ruthie and Ron were just taking Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

Their last week of vacation went by too fast. They lingered outside taking in the last of the summer sun. Hermione bought a cat, named Crookshanks, which gave Diamond someone to play with. Finally August 31, came and the four of them finished packing their trunks before heading off to bed.

"Harry, Wake up," Ruthie opened her eyes slightly and then shut them tightly.

"Girls time to get up. GINNY! Hermione, Ruthie wake up" Ruthie rolled over and faced the doorway where Mrs. Weasley was standing.

"I'm up…" Ruthie mumbled sitting up. Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and walked over to Hermione and Ginny.

"WAKEUP!" She screamed. The two of them jumped and Ginny rolled off her bed. Ruthie smiled to herself and yawned as she stretched.

"Mum!" Ginny whined as she picked herself up off the floor. Hermione sat up yawning.

"It's half past nine Ginny we have to leave in an hour. So get up now!" Mrs. Weasley glared at Ginny who was on her knees in front of her bed. Ruthie got up and walked over to her trunk and pulled out her clothes. Mrs. Weasley walked past her patting her on the back as she left.

"Oy why does it have to be so er-er-er-early…" Ginny said trying to stifle a yawn. Ruthie shrugged as she began to get dressed. Hermione walked over to own trunk and began to get dressed.

At 10:00 the three of them started pulling their trunks down the stairs where they left them in the hall. Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them and hurried them in to eat breakfast. Sitting at the table was Ron whose head was dangerously close to his porridge, Harry who was rubbing at his eyes and trying to put a piece of toast into his mouth. The girls sat down helping themselves to some food. After about twenty minutes the twins came in their long hair covering their faces, which were drooping. Mr. Weasley followed in after them his hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes.

"Good Morning Mr. Weasley," Ruthie said before taking another bite of toast. Ron shot her a look, which she shrugged off. Before she could even saying anything to him Mrs. Weasley rushed in shouting at them to get their trunks and wait outside.

They were taking cars to Kings Cross Station today; the ministry had provided them Harry suspected it was because Sirius Black was after him. Once they got there the eight of them boarded the train, along with Simon, waving goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Camden and Sam and David. Once on the train, Percy left them immediately to go to the prefect's car. Simon met up with a couple of his friends and headed off soon after Percy. Once Fred and George had found their friend Lee Jordan they disappeared too. Ginny spotted a couple of second years and sat down in a compartment with them. Making it just the four of them and they made their way to the front of the train where it was completely empty except for a man who was asleep in one of the compartments. The four of them sat down in the compartment opposite him. They settled in to the compartment. Ruthie sat by the window, with Diamond in her lap; Harry sat next to her. Hermione was across from her with Ron next to her. Ruthie looked out the window. Rain was pounding on it streaking down the window. She wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or how much time had passed. She looked at Harry; he was talking to Ron and shoving a chocolate frog into his mouth, so she knew that a lot of time had passed. A soft noise filled their compartment. Ron and Harry stopped talking and looked around.

"Oy, What is that?" Ron said, his mouth stuffed with a cauldron cake that they had bought from the trolly. Hermione looked up from behind her book. She looked at Ruthie.

"It's you," Hermione said. Ruthie looked at her and listened. The tune was coming from around her neck she looked down the Mistle was shining her face lit up and when she looked up at the doorway, Damien was standing in it. The tune stopped.

"Damien," She jumped up stepping over Harry and walked out of the compartment to give him a kiss. Harry looked out and saw Malfoy. He scowled and pulled his head back in.

"Malfoy," he scowled. Ruthie leaned against the inside of the doorway holding Damien's hand. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked over and saw the rest of them.

"Hello, Potter, _Weasley_" he spat. He looked at Hermione and said nothing.

"Go away Malfoy," Hermione shot back. Ruthie glared at her and then looked back at Damien.

"So, where's Jamie?" She said placing her hand on his chest. Harry made a gagging noise. She kicked him in the shin and he shut up. Ow. He mumbled.

"Er—I think—Er—he's with the other first years…" He said mumbling the last bit. She looked at him smiling he gave her a half smile. "I guess you knew I was comin'"

"Yeah," She smiled. He looked down at his feet. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him. He glared at them.

"Ay. Shut it." He said sternly. Crabbe and Goyle stopped. Malfoy stepped forward.

"You shut it. Crabbe, Goyle let's leave the git to flirt. Join us when you're done with _her_." He snarled as he said the last word. He glared at Harry and left Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

""Oy, I gotta go," He snarled as he watched them disappear.

"Damien," She said softly pulling him out of view of Harry and the others. "What's wrong? You've been distant from me for a while. I thought you wanted to stop sneaking around…"

"Ruthie, I'm not... that stupid git isn't gettin' to me…it's just you got your friends and I got mine we'll have other times to be together." He looked at her. She nodded looking down disappointment written all over her face. He picked up her head and kissed her longingly. She kissed him back putting her hands around his neck.

"I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He said firmly. He kissed her again and then pulled away leaving her standing there alone. She went back into the compartment stepping back over Harry. She picked Diamond up; she had settled herself in Ruthie's seat in her absence. She gave an annoyed mew as Ruthie set her down on top of her lap.

"That stupid Git," Harry mumbled.

"Harry, stop it!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"What? I don't understand how you can like him when he hangs out with Malfoy." Harry said indignantly.

"He's nothing like Malfoy!" She shouted. Her cheeks were turning red. She threw her hair out of her face.

"Yes he is," Ron shot back.

"How would you know?" Ruthie glared at him. "I've known him all my life you guys have only known him three years and that's in comparison to Draco!" Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavily. She could feel her anger level rising.

"Yeah but we've only known each other for three years are you saying we don't know each other well? Or just that he knows you better than us…Cause if you like him so much maybe he knows stuff about you _we_ don't. Maybe you got more in common then you let on." Harry yelled at her.

"Oh come off it Harry!" Ruthie screamed. "That's ridiculous I can't believe you'd even say something like that! You just don't know what he's like when he's not around Draco and that's all I meant!" She flung herself toward the window as to hide her face from them. Her face was bright red and tears were filling her eyes. Harry turned and faced the other way.

They sat there in silence for a while. After a while Hermione and Ruthie went and changed in to their robes first and then Ron and Harry did. One they were all seated again they felt the train slow down and come to a stop.

"We can't be there yet?" Hermione said looking out the window. Ruthie wiped at her cheeks before looking at Hermione. Suddenly their cabin got very cold. Ruthie placed her arms around her. She could see her breath as she breathed. The others were looking around scared. Ruthie began to feel really unhappy, as if all the happiness was being drained from her. A rattling noise filled the compartment. Harry stuck his head out. A long hooded creature glided into the cabin. Harry pulled his head back in.

"What is it Harry—"

"Shh!" He placed his hand on her arms. The creature was getting closer to them. It came to their compartment and looked straight at them Harry collapsed on to the floor Ruthie stared at it terrified.

"EXPECTO PATRONEM!!"

"HARRY!" The two screams combined, as blight blue light filled the compartment and the creature disappeared into the shadows. Ruthie fell to the floor beside Harry shaking him violently. The man that had been asleep had obviously been the one to cast the spell.

"Help me sit him upright," He said looking at Ruthie. She helped the man pull Harry back into his seat where he awoke after a few seconds.

"Harry!" Ruthie flung her arms around his neck and then quickly pulled away looking at him her eyes shone with tears and her face was white as a ghost. "Uh…um…are you…okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine but who was screaming? I heard a lady scream…" Harry said he looked worried.

"Nobody screamed Harry," Hermione said worriedly. "Well except Ruthie…" Ruthie went red.

"It wasn't her voice I heard!" He shouted. "Someone's in trouble." He stood up.

"Sit down Boy!" The man said pushing Harry back into his seat.

"What were those?" Hermione whispered fear edging in her voice.

"Dementors. Horrible creatures that suck the happiness out of the air. They can make you relive your worst memories…" He looked at Harry. "Nobody was screaming except for someone in your memories." He looked sadly at Harry who frowned and looked at the floor.

"Who are you?" Ron chimed in.

"Oh! I'm Professor Lupin." He said smiling.

"Did you say Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes. I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Wicked." Ron smiled. He looked at Harry who was still looking at the floor. Ruthie was watching him with her arm on his shoulder they were both completely silent.

"Here," Professor Lupin held out a bar of chocolate. "Eat this I have to go talk to the conductor. Go on eat it." Professor Lupin left and headed towards the conductor. Harry just looked at the chocolate.

"Go on Harry," Ron said. Harry broke it open and ate a piece of chocolate he instantly began to feel better. He gave a piece to Ruthie, Ron and Hermione and before long the four of them felt much better. The incident had not completely left their mind but it had driven away the thoughts of the fight that had preceded it. Soon enough the Train was slowing down again only this time it was because they had actually reached Hogwarts.


	5. Return To Hogwarts

Chapter Five: Return To Hogwarts

The four stumbled off the trains, wary of what might await them. Clutching their trunks and animals they slowly made their way to the horseless carriages. The four found a carriage and climbed inside. The coach smelled faintly of mold and straw. The mood was beginning to lighten as they grew closer and closer to the castle. Harry was feeling much better thanks to the chocolate professor Lupin had given him. However his uneasiness remained seeing as Hermione and Ron kept looking at him as though he was going to have another fit. The carriage slowed down as it approached the iron gates. Ruthie gazed at the castle, happier then ever to be entering her "home away from home" once more.

When the carriages stopped the four of them stepped out and began to make their way toward the castle, when a soft song began to play. It was barely noticeable over the howling wind but they all knew what it meant when a drawling voice stopped them in their tracks. Damien and his _friends_ were here.

"You _fainted _Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?" Harry glared at Malfoy and his friends. Ruthie looked uneasily from Malfoy to Damien, Damien caught her eye and looked down at his feet.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron said, he carefully glanced at Damien wanting more then anything to tell him to shove off as well but knew better then to start another row with Ruthie.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" said Malfoy loudly. Ruthie glowered at Damien. "Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

"Is there a problem?" said a mild voice. Professor Lupin had just gotten out of the next carriage.

"Oh—no—er—_professor_," Malfoy said lingering a little longer on the last word. He looked at Professor Lupin with a final scowl. He stormed off with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Damien lingered a moment before following. Ruthie watched as he proceeded up the stairs.

"Damien," She called after him quickly rushing up the stairs to join him. Leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry to scowl at her departure. Damien however did not slow down, or even acknowledge he heard her. "Damien!" She said impatiently as she pulled him to face her.

"What?" He mumbled, his voice barely audible.

"Since when do you just sit back and let Malfoy—just—say—just do that!" She finally managed to get out. Her hair was flying all over the place due to the wind. She pulled at it furiously.

"I don't…I just didn't do nothin'…that's all" Damien looked at her crossly.

"Well why the bloody hell didn't you!" She said barely below a scream. His face flushed.

"Because…that's just the way Malfoy is and you know it!" Damien said. His voice remained quiet. She stood there she had no idea how to respond. "Look, you know I don't always agree with Malfoy…But the fact still remains that our friends will never get along…"

"Well at least mine try," She began to hurry off ahead of him when she turned back. "And at least I try!" She hurried up ahead before he could respond she was furious at him as she entered the castle. She stood at the entrance of the hall waiting for Hermione, Harry and Ron to join her. She remained silent as Damien walked by her. Once they arrived they began to head in.

"Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" The four of them turned around. Professor McGonagall their Transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house was calling over to Hermione and Harry. They looked at Ruthie and Ron Nervously. "There's no need to look so worried I just want a word in my office. Move along Weasley, Camden" Ruthie and Ron looked at Hermione and Harry and then followed the crowd inside. The Two found seats near their friends and sat down making sure to save the remaining two seats beside them for Harry and Hermione.

Once they were settled Professor Snape brought a stool to the front of the hall and placed it down setting a old hat with a giant rip along the front on top of it. He stepped back and at once the hat began to sing.

_Four houses live among each other,_

_Divided by their names,_

_Gryffindor for the bravest ones,_

_Who are ready for any game._

_Ravenclaw for those with talent,_

_And smarts beyond compare._

_Slytherin for those whose talents,_

_Feel they can only bear._

_Hufflepuff is for the rest, _

_With talents no less then others._

_But we should all remember,_

_Deep down we're all_

_Still Brothers._

The hat grew silent and Professor Snape stood unrolling a long piece of parchment.

"Adams, Parsley" Snape's sniveling voice began. He went through the list of first years. They approached the hat and waited for it to call out their house. "Hufflepuff!" It shouted. Snape went on calling out name after name.

"Gardeen, Marjory," Another first year approached. Ron whined about how he was hungry but Ruthie just rolled her eyes and looked up at the front. _Ravenclaw. Slytherin. Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw. Gryffindor. Slytherin. Gryffindor._ The Sorting continued on down the list.

"Jordan, Jamie," Ruthie jerked her head toward the front and elbowed Ron in the stomach.

"What?" He whined.

"_Look_" She said impatiently pointing at the front. "That's Damien's younger brother."

"Good for him…" Ron said irritably. Ruthie nudged him again. He faced the front watching. A small boy was approaching the stool. He had short black hair that was straight as a pin. His complexion was pale but nothing in comparison to Draco's. He didn't look scared at all. He sat down on the stool carefully a small smirk spread across his face as he eyed the Slytherin table. It wasn't until the hat touched his head that he looked freaked.

_Hmmm…another Jordan! But you are different then the rest._ "No I'm not!"_ You are, my boy! You have courage… have strength…you are not a follower. "_Why haven't you placed me in Slytherin already every other Jordan was put in Slytherin before you even touched their head!" Panic was rising in his stomach. A)he was talking to a hat B) he was now different from the rest of his family!_ You would do well…in Gryffindor! "_NO! I would not! I will not be in Gryffindor!" _Fine if you feel so strongly…SLYTHERIN._ The hat called out and Jamie threw it off his head walking quickly towards the Slytherin table. Ruthie shook her head in disappointment.

"What'd you expect…He's Damien little brother!" Ron said incredulously.

"Shove it ," Ron she said briskly. She didn't want to hear him tell her how Damien was just like Malfoy and so was his brother.

Before she knew the sorting was over and Hermione and Harry had returned just in time. Dumbledore had stood up and was about to make his speech.

"Welcome!" Said Dumbledore. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even invisibility cloaks," The three of them glanced at Harry who was looking anxiously at Professor Dumbledore. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

Ruthie looked over at Percy who was looking quite proclaimed with his chest puffed out and Head Boy badge gleaming mercilessly. She chanced a look at Simon who was rolling his eyes at him, and muttering under his breath.

"On a Happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Ruthie looked up at Lupin and smiled she had a good feeling about him. She happened to look over at the Slytherin table and saw Damien muttering to Malfoy who began to snigger and pass it on to the rest of the table. She glowered down at her plate again. _How could he be such a prat! _She thought. _She kept defending him to everyone but he wasn't proving to be much more then what they were saying._ _It was simply infuriating to think that she was defending him and he could jus as easily be over there talking about her—_

"Let the Feast begin!" Ruthie looked up in time to see the plates in front of her fill with delicious foods of all kinds. She had gotten so caught up in her own thoughts that she had missed the end of Professor Dumbledore's speech. She began to pile roast beef and potatoes on to her plate. She looked over at Ron who was already shoveling food into his mouth.

They ate their fill, talking about Harry and Hermione's mysterious chat with McGonagall in between intakes. As well as Hagrid's new job as their Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Once everyone was done with dinner and desert they relaxed finishing up their dinner conversations. The noise in the Great Hall began to simmer and the Head boy and girl along with the prefects began to walk along their tables alerting the other students of the password and lining up the first years.

"It's Fortuna Major," Percy said as he rushed by. The four of them along with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Simon, Fred and George got up and headed up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Fortuna Major," Ruthie said as she reached the portrait first. It swung open and she collapsed on an armchair in front of the fire. The eleven of them talked shortly. One by one heading up to bed. Soon after Ruthie and Hermione headed up to their dormitory. Once inside they saw Diamond and Crookshanks curled up on their beds. Lavender and Parvati were not yet there. They quickly changed into their night robes and hopped into bed Ruthie did not find it hard to drift off to sleep.


	6. Divination

(A/N: This is a long chapter hope you enjoy! I do not own any Harry Potter character's or Seventh Heaven.)

Chapter Six: Divination

The next morning all the students got up quite early to get ready for their first day of classes. Ruthie was the first one in her dormitory awake and was dressed by the time the rest of them had finished bathing. She packed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall.

The tables were filled to the brim with mountains of Toast, Tarts, Sausage, Bacon, Egg's, and bowls of Porridge, with honey and Cinnamon. Ruthie made her way towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. Passing a few students who were up as early as she was. She sat down in her usual seat placing her bag beside her. She filled her plate with raspberry tarts, and cinnamon porridge.

Slowly students began to fill the Great hall, she had already eaten a fair amount by the time the hall was half full. Among the last to arrive were Harry, Hermione and Ron. She noticed that they had stopped and glanced over at the Slytherin table. She looked over to see what they were looking at. Malfoy was doing an outrageous imitation of Harry passing out. Ruthie scowled when she saw Damien sitting right next to him smiling. Their eye's met momentarily and his smile faded. She narrowed her eyes turning away.

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked over towards her. Harry took his seat on her left and Hermione and Ron on her right. She looked up placing her spoon back in the bowl swallowing the bit of porridge she had in her mouth.

"Mornin'," Her cheery tone a bit more forced then she had meant it to be. Harry looked at her and began to grab some bacon and put it on his plate. Ruthie was about to say something when Hermione cut in.

"Why did you leave so early?" Hermione said as she poured herself some juice. Ruthie looked at her for a moment wondering why it mattered.

"Yeah… You were… gone… before… we were …even awake," Ron said between bites. He swallowed. "We didn' no you had left so we waited for you then Hermione said that you weren't in the dormitory so we came down here." When he finished he continued to shove food into his mouth.

"I didn't know… Sorry…. I didn't think it would matter…" she was at a loss of words that was not the good morning she had expected from them.

"So where'd you go?" Harry piped up. He was still looking at his plate.

"I came down here for breakfast where do you think I had gone?" Ruthie looked at him waiting for him to look up. When he did his face quickly changed at her expression.

"We…just… I mean I just…" He changed quickly as Hermione had glared at him. "Thought that maybe…you…had gone…off with…_him_." Harry looked at her, her cheeks had turned bright red and her lips were pursed almost so that they resembled his Aunt Petunia.

"How dare…how could…what… I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed finally managing to get it out. "I'm not even speaking to him at the moment! Believe it or not I do take your sides. I am not speaking to him because I felt that he should have told Malfoy to shut it! But obviously my friends" she turned and glared at Hermione and Ron.

"Wha…we didn' even—," Ron choked on his sausage as he hastily tried to defend himself. However Ruthie continued on her rampage.

"Don't even trust me to think that I would defend them!" Hermione looked at her sheepishly she didn't know what to say to her nor did Ron.

"You can't blame us—alright—I mean me for thinking you were with _him_ I mean you practically trampled me on the train last night just to snog him!" Hermione and Ron glared at him like he was mad. Ruthie's faced turned a darker shade of red.

"YOU ARE THE MOST SELF CENTERED ARROGANT CHILDISH BOY I HAVE EVER MET!" Ruthie jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag she was rushing towards the door when Malfoy stepped in front of her. She looked from Malfoy to Damien.

"Step aside Malfoy!" Malfoy looked at her and grinned.

"Have a spat with Potter hope he didn't faint from the excitement…although I have to agree he is what did you call him…Oh right Self centered and Arrogant…" He laughed. Ruthie whipped out her wand and pointed it right at his throat. His expression changed quickly.

"Don't—talk—about—Harry!" She said through clenched teeth. Harry, Hermione and Ron had seen the argument and had rushed over to help.

"Ruthie, No!" Hermione whimpered, as she got close.

"Better listen to your friend Camden!" snarled Draco.

"You're not in any position to be giving commands—,"

"Ruthie, put your wand down," Damien said. Ruthie looked at him through the corner of her eye. She couldn't believe that he was only just now deciding to speak up. However, Draco grinned upon hearing his voice.

"Come on, Damien. Control you girlfriend." Ruthie pressed her wand harder against his throat.

"Shove off Damien," Ruthie felt an arm on her hand when she turned she saw it was Ron.

"Come on he's not worth it," Ron looked at her and she softened her expression. She slowly lowered her wand and pushed past Malfoy. Harry and Ron glared at Malfoy, while Hermione watched sadly and Ruthie stormed off. Malfoy put up his hand and signaled for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him as he left the Great Hall.

"Why's she mad at me?" Damien walked over to Harry. Harry sneered similarly to Malfoy.

"You're not serious?" Hermione looked questioningly at him.

"O' course I am!" He looked at her his face hard. "Why would I be jokin'…I don' want her to be mad at me." Harry walked away heading back to the table; Ron looked at Damien and followed Harry. Damien's eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them walk away.

"Just talk to her," Hermione said calmly. He looked at her his face blank as though deciding how he should feel. Hermione sighed and walked back towards Harry and Ron. She sat back down besides them.

"I can't believe you Harry, that was so tactless. Boys are so tactless…" Hermione began to finish her breakfast, which had gone slightly cold.

"Oh come off it, Hermione," Harry said coldly. "Neither of you like's Damien either!"

"True, but there are better ways of showing it. Way's that won't upset her." Hermione had finished her breakfast and was looking directly at him. George and Fred Weasley came over and sat down opposite the three of them.

"Quite a commotion, ay?" George said cheerily looking at the three of them. His smile faltered slightly. "Well, New third-year schedules," He passed them out to the three of them leaving one in his hand.

"That one's for Ruthie," Fred said. Harry looked down at his practically empty plate.

"I'll give it to her," Hermione said glaring at Harry. She took the schedule from Fred. She looked down at her own schedule. "Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," she said happily.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look—they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And"— Ron leaned closer to the schedule disbelieving— "_look_—underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know your good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then—"

"I better find Ruthie and give her, her schedule," Hermione stood up before Ron could get in another word and walked briskly out of the Great Hall. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Girls," Ron said shaking his head. Harry shook his head too.

"Doesn't she see he's a git?" Harry said indignantly. Ron shrugged.

"Guess not," Fred and George looked at each other and then back at Harry.

"What's up with you Harry?" George asked.

"Ruthie, she's angry at me for not knowing that she was angry with Damien…" He mumbled angrily.

"It's a bit more complicated then that mate," Ron said. Harry shot him a glare. "Well it is, you did accuse her of—"

"I didn't accuse her of anything!" Harry said shortly.

"She's still seeing that prat?" Fred asked. Ron nodded. "He's something alright, I don't blame you Harry." Harry tried to give Fred a smile but just sat looking down at his empty plate sulking. The great hall had slowly emptied and was now practically empty.

"We should get to Divination, Harry," Ron said quickly as he looked around. "It's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there…" Harry nodded and got up with Ron they waved good-bye to Fred and George and headed out of the Great Hall.

It took them a while to get to North Tower; they had never been there before and kept getting lost. They got there just before class was scheduled to start.

"There's—got—to—be—a—shortcut," Ron panted as they reached the Divination tower.

"Not that I know of…" Said Hermione as she clutched her side.

"Where'd—you—come—from?" Ron panted. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Its up there…" She said pointing at a trapdoor just above the ladder in front of them. Harry looked at her and began to climb the ladder Hermione and Ron at his heels. When they stumbled in to the room Ruthie was already seated in an armchair by the window there were three others close by her which Ron, Hermione and Harry each plopped into one. Ruthie looked up from reading Unfogging the Future. She screwed up her face in anger and tried to decide if she should move or not. She decided against it and just sighed returning to Unfogging the Future.

"How did you get up here so quickly?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie snarled.

"Oh come on Ruthie…" Ron said still slightly out of breath. Ruthie looked away and folded her arms across her chest.

"You're being childish—and so are you Harry!" Hermione said glaring at them both. Harry's face changed from smug to bitter. He leaned away from them staring at the front of the classroom. Hermione pulled out her copy of Unfogging the Future and began to read it.

Suddenly an airy voice came out of smoke drifting about the classroom. The class got silent as they strained to find where the voice was coming from.

"Welcome," the woman said. They followed the sound of her voice towards the front of the room. "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

The four of them looked at Professor Trelawney she was wearing dark pink robes clouded by the brightly colored shawl and numerous chains and beads. Her wrists clinked with every step from the many bangles she had on. Her face was thin and tiny crowded by the mass of puffy hair she had flying out in every direction. Her eyes magnified by the thick glasses she was wearing giving her face a mousy look. "Welcome to Divination," Professor Trelawney said sitting down at the head of the class. "You have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…" Ruthie sighed when she heard that and looked at Hermione who looked shocked.

"We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term devoted to reading tea leaves…everybody grab a cup and start reading each other's leaves…" She said airily as she walked around the room making sudden predictions. Hermione and Ruthie paired up and Ron and Harry paired. Hermione looked hard at Ruthie's cup.

"It looks like an apple…" Hermione said strangely. "That means…"Hermione flipped through her book. Harry was looking at Ron's unsuccessfully.

"Are you sure that's an apple?" Ruthie said eyeing the cup.

"Oh, for heaven's sake… this is stupid…" She said slamming her copy of Unfogging the future shut.

"Let me see?" said Professor Trelawney. She let out a squeaky gasp. "My dear…this is not an apple…it's…it's a skull…with a snake…you are going to fight a dark wizard…something terrible is going to happen to you…" Professor Trelawney was squeaking as she spoke. She set down the cup and moved on to Harry glancing back at Ruthie who was looking slightly unnerved.

"Oh!" Professor Trelawney exuberantly threw her hand to her head as if she were going to faint the class gasped. "You have…The Grim…my dear you are possibly worse off then Ms. Camden." Ruthie's face contorted into something between shock and contempt. "It's an omen of death…" She placed Harry's cup back on his table and slouched into her chair at the front of the room. "I think we have had enough bad news for today…Off you go…on to your next class…" She sighed.

Everybody got up to leave when she held out her hand her finger pointing towards the four of them. "Be careful danger is searching for you two!" With that they all scrambled out of the tower.

* * *

A/N: Okay I have wanted to post this chapter for forever I had alot of fun writing this chapter and I will try to update again soon I havent written the next chapter yet. So please review!! 


	7. Don't Be Such A Baby

Chapter Seven: Don't Be Such A Baby

As the Gryffindors descended down the ladder and headed towards their next class, Transfiguration, the halls were filled with hushed voices and nervous chatter. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked slightly behind Ruthie who was still not speaking to Harry. Harry watched scowling as she took her seat in Transfiguration, Hermione on her right and Ron beside her. Leaving an empty seat on her left where Harry usually sat. Harry dropped into the seat slamming his bag down on the desk.

"If you're going to act like that, then I'll switch seats," Ruthie said indignantly. Harry looked at her.

"You're the one who won't talk to me!" He said a little louder then he expected.

"That doesn't mean I won't be civil with you! Obviously that's a trait you've yet to develop!" She snapped. He glared at her and returned to unpacking his bag. Professor McGonagall came in and began talking about Animagi. Harry wasn't listening he was too busy thinking about what had happened in Divination and of course Ruthie. Suddenly the room got quiet. He looked up.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" Said Professor McGonagall. Everybody turned to stare at Harry and Ruthie. Ruthie looked around and sighed as she spotted Lavender, whose eyes widened as she caught her eyes.

"Honestly," Ruthie mumbled to herself. However McGonagall heard her and looked at her.

"Yes?" She said awaiting her answer. Ruthie sighed and glared at her classmates.

"They're all freaked out by our last class," She said angrily. "We just had Divination"

"Ah, of course," Said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "Tell me which one of you will be dying this year?"

"Well, it's more complicated then that…"Ruthie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh?" McGonagall said raising her eyebrows.

"Well, apparently. Harry is to die because of _the grim_—oh get a grip Ron!" She snapped. "And I am to face a dark wizard…" She said mumbling the last part.

"Then you should know, Potter, Camden, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. It seems this year she has decided to take it a step further. You should not be surprised, Ms. Camden, you are friends with Harry Potter are you not. You four have done more in your two years here then most adult witches or wizards. She need not predict you to face great danger but merely know of your friendship with Potter." McGonagall smiled triumphantly at the class.

"You both look to me to be in perfect health. So please excuse me if I do not let you off your homework if you happen to die then you need not hand it in." Hermione laughed along with a couple of other students around the room. Harry smiled and looked over in time to see Ruthie smirk. After McGonagall's talk with them the rest of the class went more smoothly. When class was over, everyone scrambled to the great hall for lunch. Ruthie slowly packed up her books deciding whether or not to join the three of them.

"Go on ahead," Hermione said to Harry and Ron. "Come on" she said smiling down at Ruthie. Ruthie sighed and followed Hermione out of the classroom.

"So why are you so angry at Harry?" Hermione said once they were out of McGonagall's earshot.

"You were there. I mean…I stood up to Damien for him, and now I'm not talking to Damien. Then Harry gets mad at me for taking Damien's side when I took _his_! This was not how I wanted to start off the year" Ruthie sighed. Hermione looked at her friend thoughtfully.

"Why don't you try telling Harry that?" Hermione suggested as they reached the Great Hall. Ruthie looked at her.

"Why would I do that? Harry would just think that he was right!" She snapped. Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll try. But later." She mumbled as they sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"What?" Hermione said seeing the horrified look on Ron's face.

"Harry…Harry's seen…the grim!" He said gulping.

"Oh please," Hermione said as she started adding food to her plate.

"Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!" Ron said angrily.

"Well, Ron in case you have forgotten but _I_ grew up in the wizarding world too! And I could care less whether you think Harry saw a grim because I don't believe in them. So you're right it does scare most _wizards_!" She said hotly as Ron glared at her. She started spooning some onion soup into her bowl.

"Well…"Ron started.

"Drop it Ron!" Harry said he looked annoyed and bit angrily at his biscuit. The rest of lunch was eaten in relative silence except for when Hermione began talking about Arithmancy and she and Ron began to argue over whether she had been to Arithmancy yet. Hermione and Ruthie had huffed off soon after leaving Ron and Harry to go to Care of Magical creatures alone.

"Great now they're not talking to either of us," Ron mumbled as they approached Hagrid's hut.

"Actually, Hermione's is talking to me, and Ruthie's talking to you. Just not the other way around." He said hotly. Ron shrugged and continued walking. Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut, and Hermione and Ruthie were already there along with most of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. To Harry dismay so was Malfoy and his gang, including Damien who was standing sulkily eyeing Ruthie who talking animatedly with Hermione. Harry knew this to be a ploy, so that she looked too busy to deal with Damien. Upon seeing Harry and Ron he waved and led the group back around his hut.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books—"

"How?" said a cold drawl. Hagrid looked at him confused.

"How are we supposed to open our books?" Damien snarled throwing his copy of _Monster Book of Monsters _at Hagrid's feet.

"Hasn'—Hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" He asked picking up Damien's copy. Ruthie shot a nasty glare at Damien who looked away sadly. "Yeh've got ter _stroke_ 'em," said Hagrid, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world. "Look," He began to stroke the binding on the ferocious book and it fell open calmly in his hands. He tossed the book into Damien's arms, who winced afraid it would bite him.

"Righ' then yeh've got you books, now yeh jus' need the Magical Creatures. Yeah. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…" Hagrid strode into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," Said Malfoy loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him—"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry said menacingly. Malfoy glared at him, his face going white.

"D-d-d-dementor!" Malfoy yelled. Harry whipped around, but there was nothing he heard laughter echoing behind him.

"Shove off, Malfoy!" Ruthie warned taking a step towards him. Malfoy laughed. Damien stepped up and shoved Malfoy who looked at him shocked.

"I'd watch yourself _Jordan_!" He spat. Damien stepped closer to Malfoy so that they were nose to nose.

"No, You watch yourself!" Damien said. Lavender Brown who suddenly squealed in surprise broke up the argument. Everyone looked to see Hagrid returning with a dozen or so creatures Harry had never seen before.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?" Everyone stared at them in surprise. Hagrid looked uneasily back at the gawking group of teens.

"So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer—" Everyone stayed where they were except for Harry and Ruthie who cautiously approached the fence. "Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud/ Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one; 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Right—who wants to go first?" Everyone stepped back, except Harry and Ruthie.

"I'll do it," said Harry. Harry looked cautiously back at Ruthie whose face no longer looked irritated but frightened. He only half-heartedly listened to Hagrid. Making sure he got the gist of it. He bowed low to the ground in front of the hippogriff waiting a moment. Then the creature stooped low and bowed back. Hagrid cried out happily, before Harry knew what was going on Hagrid had lifted him up and placed him atop the fierce looking creature. Ruthie watched as Harry flew out over the lake and back. She was worried about him; she knew he had seen the look on her face. But she didn't care she did care about him. When he returned he looked elated. Her worries vanished and she scowled at him as he walked past her towards Ron. They all split into groups of four and took turns bowing to a hippogriff. Ruthie wasn't really paying attention; she was having a silent argument with Damien. She glared at him; in return he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. She snorted and rolled her eyes. He then continued to glare back. Their gaze was broken by the shrill scream emanating from Malfoy. Apparently he had angered Buckbeak, causing him to attack. Ruthie snapped out of it and ran over with the rest of the class.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" Ruthie snorted.

"You're not dying you big baby!" She snarled. He shot her glare before continuing to wail.

"Uh…er…class dismissed. I better get Malfoy to the infirmary" Hagrid said scooping up the pathetic little boy sprawled out on the grass. The Gryffindors and Slytherins dispersed heading back to the castle. Ruthie was still not talking to Harry, and Hermione was still not talking Ron. She had also given up trying to mend the rift between Ruthie and Harry seeing as it would be hypocritical since she was angry with Ron. Ruthie sat in the common room working on the homework Professor McGonagall had given them.

"This is impossible, why are they giving us so much homework. It's only the first day back!" Ron said gloomily as they all sat in the common room pouring over books.

"Ron you and Harry have the least amount of work so stop complaining. I have more classes then you and Hermione has more then all of us!" Ruthie snapped. Ron scowled and Returned to his work.

"Stop taking your anger out on Ron! It's not our fault that your boyfriend's a git!" Harry snarled. The common room grew silent, even Hermione looked up from the books she was poring over. Ruthie's face contorted as she tried not to scream at the boy that was causing her face to emit steam. Harry gulped realizing what he just set off.

"Furnunculus!" She screamed. Harry grabbed his face as boils began to cover his face. Gasps and giggles filled the room. Ruthie slammed her books shut and packed up her bag. "That'll teach you to stop being so arrogant!" She screamed running up the stairs. Harry's eyes had swollen to the size of golf balls due to all the boils surrounding them. Hermione sighed and said the counter curse causing the boils to stop producing.

"Shop Laffin Ran" Harry said. Ron closed his mouth trying not to laugh.

"Come on Harry, we have to go see Madame Pomfrey," Harry followed Hermione out of the portrait covering his face. He could hear the laughter echoing out of the common room.

* * *

_A/N: Okay guys I hope you liked that chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while got alot of stories to update but here it is. Okay this chapter I really liked writing especially the cursing part I wanted so bad to have her use the one that makes your tongue stick to the roof of your mouth but in order to make it realistic I couldn't cause snape made it and Harry doesn't find out about it until sixth year. AWW._

_So, anyway, I will try to update again soon. Up next will be about the boggart. We all know what Harry, Ron and Hermione are afraid of. But what is Ruthie's? HEE HE. Wait and see. R&R!!!_


	8. Ruthie's Boggart

Chapter Eight: Ruthie's Boggart

With the beginning of the week starting off on such a sour note it didn't look good for the rest of the week. Ruthie was still not speaking to Damien or Harry and Harry was perfectly fine with that arrangement. Thursday came and so did the return of Draco. Only the Slytherins were happy to have him back. The one good thing about Thursday was they had their first Defense against the Dark Arts class.

The Gryffindors were waiting outside the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom; Professor Lupin was still not there yet. Ruthie was standing beside Hermione talking quietly and throwing angry glances at Harry who was ignoring them. Professor Lupin arrived and led them away from the classroom and into the staff room.

"Today you will not need books, only your wands," He said as he ushered them into the room. Lupin approached the front of the room where a raggedy old wardrobe stood alone. The wardrobe shook and banged as if something was trying to escape. "Nothing to worry about there's a Boggart in there. Who knows what a Boggart is?" To no surprise both Hermione and Ruthie's hands shot up.

"Ms. Camden," He said pointing to her.

"A Boggart is a shape shifter. It takes the form in whatever shape it thinks will frighten us most." Lupin smiled at her and nodded.

"Now the charm that repels a Boggart is simple, but it requires force of mind. The thing that finishes a Boggart off is _laughter_. The charm is _riddikulus_ … Neville why don't you go first. Step up and the rest of you form a line." The rest of the class formed a line behind him. "Neville what are you most afraid of?" Neville gulped and looked around nervously.

"P-p-professor S-Snape…" He said softly. Nearly everyone laughed even Neville.

"Right…You live with your grandmother?" Neville looked at him awkwardly but nodded. "I want you to picture your grandmother's clothes and when the Boggart comes out raise your wand and cry _riddikulus_. Okay?" Neville nodded and raised his wand aiming it at the wardrobe." Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe and out came a pale figure with long greasy hair.

"_Riddikulus!_" Neville cried. The Snape copy morphed, and in seconds was wearing a ridiculous hat and fluffy coat. The class erupted with laughter.

"Parvati forward," Professor Lupin cried. Parvati stepped forward and the Boggart morphed with a loud crack. A blood stained mummy stood in Snape's place.

"_Riddikulus_," Parvati cried. The bandages unraveled and its head fell off. Everyone laughed and Seamus stepped forward. With another crack the Mummy became a banshee, whose screech filled the room.

"_Riddikulus_" Seamus cried. The banshee made a rasping noise and its voice was gone. _Crack!_ The banshee turned into a rat, which chased it's tail in a circle, then—_crack! —_Became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed, before – _Crack!_ – Becoming a single bloody eyeball. _Crack!_ Ron stepped forward and a giant spider appeared. Harry looked nervously at Ron who was gazing nervously up at the spider. Ruthie who was behind him was about to give him a push when he cried:

"_Riddikulus!_" The spider's legs popped off and it flapped around. The color returned to Ron's face and he stepped aside looking pleased. Ruthie stepped forward, still smiling happily at Ron. She looked forward, _Crack_, The room grew dark and everyone looked around frantically for the Boggart. Ruthie squinted ahead, where a dark black cloud was forming. Fear washed over her as she realized what it was becoming. A loud crack, and blinding light filled the room as a long silver bolt of lightening descended from the cloud. Everybody screamed, as another crack filled the room. Harry looked at Ruthie; she was standing there gaping up at the cloud as it approached with every strike.

"_Ruthie_!" He hissed grabbing her arm. Her wand fell out from her slackened grip and fell to the floor. Before Harry could step in front of her, Lupin jumped in. The cloud disappeared with a final _Crack_ and become a bright floating orb.

"_Riddikulus_!" Lupin cried and the Boggart exploded. Ruthie stood there staring at the blank space. Thoughts racing through her mind, she looked back to see Harry holding her. She shook him off angrily. "Well, that's all for today. Class dismissed. Ruthie could you stay a moment." The class filed out whispering, not so quietly, among themselves.

"I'm sorry!" She said the moment the class was gone. Lupin turned to her.

"Why?"

"Because I…what do you mean why?" She looked at him surprised.

"Why are you apologizing?" He said simply. She looked confused. "Ruthie, everybody is afraid of something, as you just saw. If you work on it I know you can do it." She nodded. "Go on," She picked up her bag and left. Outside were Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione rounded on her the moment she stepped out. Ruthie sighed blowing up at the hair in her face. "What happened to you? With Boggart…I mean?"

"I just…just…froze" She kept walking towards the common room.

"I didn't know you were afraid of lightening…"Ron said, Ruthie could tell he thought it was stupid.

"What trying not to laugh!" She snapped rounding on him.

"No!" He said quickly. "But…why are you?"

"Because of something that happened when I was little…." She looked at them and stopped. "Oh all right." The four of them took a seat at a bench in the courtyard.

"So what happened?" Ron asked. Harry looked at her curiously and her expression softened.

"I was four and the Quidditch world cup was being held here in Britain. My father got tickets. I wanted to go, cause I love Quidditch even then. But he told me I was too young…"

_Flashback._

"Why can't I go!" Ruthie whined stomping her foot on the floor. Eric looked down at his youngest daughter.

"Ruthie you're too little, it's dangerous, and you could get lost or hurt…" He trailed off at the sight of her face. "I'm sorry."

"NO!!" She screamed. "I want to go!" She threw herself towards the backdoor jetting out of the house and down the road.

"RUTHIE!" He called after her.

"Let her go, she'll be fine. She won't go far." Ruthie ran as fast as she could not even notice the rain that was beginning to fall. The farther she got the harder it rained, and the harder she cried. When she stopped Lightening was filling the sky followed by loud booming cracks of thunder. She looked around rain pouring down her face. Her scream echoed into the wind. She hadn't meant to go this far. She didn't even know where she was. As she screamed a bolt of lightening struck down in front of her feet throwing her backwards. She landed with a thud her head colliding with a rock.

_End._

"My parent's called in the searchers. They didn't find me for a couple of hours. I had to spend a couple of days at St. Mungos. Which meant my father didn't go to Quidditch world cup nor did any of my siblings…" She trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"I remember that! I didn't know it was you!" Ron screamed. The three of them looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean? No you don't," She said.

"Yea, I do, it was in the _Daily Prophet_…there was more I just don't remember…" Ron said scratching his head. Ruthie rolled her eyes.

"So that's why you couldn't face the Boggart?" Harry asked.

"Well I'm terrified of lightening!" She said angrily.

"Yeah, Ron's scared of Spiders and he faced the spider…" Harry mumbled. Ruthie got up and left.

"Nice job, Harry" Hermione retorted. Harry shrinked away sadly.

Ruthie ran into the courtyard wiping tears out of her eyes. A soft whistle rose from her chest playing a sweet melody. She turned around to see Damien rushing up to her.

"Ruthie wait!" He said as he caught her arm. "I…I heard about the Boggart… I understand why you freaked out…are you alright?" He asked sweetly. She smiled and flew herself into his arms crying. "I'm so sorry. You know I love you right?"

"I know I love you too," She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She pulled herself together and pulled him close. Placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

_A/N: Hey sorry for the wait. But nobody reviewed my last chapter so I was waiting and then I moved and didn't have access to my computer and it's just been very crazy. Do people like this story I mean I love where I'm planning on taking this and I know it's got a great plot. It's going to be really good but I don't know if you guys who are reading like it. _

_Anyway here is the update I've been excited to write this chapter so I really hope you all like it!_


	9. Hogsmeade

Chapter Nine: Hogsmeade

The weeks were flying by. Harry and Ruthie were still on bad terms but were in a full fledge war anymore. Ruthie actually felt bad because Harry wasn't going to be able to go to hogsmeade. The fighting between Hermione and Ron didn't help either. Ron was convinced Crookshanks was out to kill Scabbers. Personally Ruthie didn't understand why he cared so much, Scabbers was disgusting.

Finally Halloween morning arrived and everyone was excited about going to Hogsmeade. Everyone except Harry. The time finally came for him to part with Hermione, Ruthie and Ron.

Ruthie walked down the stairs beside Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione's faces were absolutely ecstatic, while Harry's was solemn. Ruthie looked at Harry sighing. She felt bad for him; she knew how much he wanted to go.

"We'll bring you lots of sweets back from honey dukes," Said Hermione. Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about me," said Harry. "I'll see you at the feast. Have a good time." With that he turned and headed back up the stairs. Hermione looked sadly at Ruthie who watched him disappear. The three headed towards the door. The line was huge everybody from year 3-7 was waiting to get out. Ruthie spotted Damien and rushed over to him.

"Damien!" She cried ignoring the music, as she got closer.

"Oh—er—Hi Ruthie…" She looked at him, he looked nervous.

"So where do you want to go first?" Ruthie asked ignoring the look on his face.

"Well, Actually…I can't…I got to do something…" He mumbled.

"What are you talking about!"

"I can't…I can't hang out with you…I'll meet you outside your dormitory later…though…" Damien stepped back and disappeared into the crowd leaving Ruthie red faced and angry. She turned and bolted up the stairs.

"Harry!" She yelled as she entered Gryffindor common room. Harry looked up; he was trying to get away from Colin Creevey.

"Er...What's wrong?" He asked walking over to her.

"Can I borrow your cloak?" She whispered, so only Harry could hear. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Er…I guess so…hold on…" Harry went upstairs leaving Ruthie clutching a stitch in her side. He came back down holding something behind his back. He stuffed into her jacket. "Just be careful…why do you need it anyway?" Ruthie hesitated, if she told him he might not let her use it.

"I'll tell you later!" She whispered. "Thanks" She ran back out the door and back down to the long Line. Hermione and Ron were at the front. She joined them and headed outside. The cold crisp air felt good against their skin and she could tell everyone was excited to be outside. She spotted Damien further ahead and kept her eye on him. Once they reached Hogsmeade she broke away from Hermione and Ron. Finding an isolated spot she threw the cloak over her, checking to make sure she was completely covered.

She followed Damien. He went into Honey dukes, and Zonkos. Ruthie was about to give up when he started to head away from hogsmeade. She followed him; he was heading for the shrieking shack. She followed close behind him. He entered the shack, closing the door behind him. She took off the cloak. She stood on tiptoes and peered through the window. He was standing in the middle of the room. He looked right at her and then disappeared. Ruthie fell backwards in an attempt to hide. When she got to her feet he was still gone.

"HE APPARATED!" She screamed. She picked up the cloak and stuffed it in her coat pocket. She ran off to find Hermione and Ron in a rage.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked choking on a licorice stick.

"Nothing!" She growled. He shrugged and continued picking out sweets to buy. Hermione stared at her, as though analyzing her. "Nothing." She said a gain a little more softly. Once Ron had bought his share of sweets they got some butterbeers at the three broomsticks and then headed back. They returned giving Harry handfuls of sweets and extravagant descriptions. In return he told them about his afternoon with Professor Lupin. Before long it was time for the feast.

"I've got to go." Ruthie said as she finished up her dinner.

"Go? What are you talking about?" Ron laughed.

"I…I'll…see you later…" She said. Ruthie disappeared into the crowd and rushed up to Gryffindor tower. It was completely deserted except for one person. "Damien!" She hissed as her Mistle began to sing. "Oh shut up!" She yelled at it.

"Ruthie!" He stammered. She got close and jumped back.

"Why do you smell like firewhisky!" She shouted. He ran a hand clumsily through his hair. "Fortuna Major!" She shrieked. The portrait flew open and Ruthie dragged Damien in to the common room.

"_Olivendo_" He mumbled, pointing his wand at the stairs.

"What—What are you doing!" She asked running over to him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs in to the girl's dormitory. "How—how did you? Guys can't…" He shoved her into her room.

"_Includo Silentium_" He said.

"Damien stop it!" She yelled pulling out her wand,

"_Expelliarmas!_" He cried. She flew back onto her bed her wand flying out of her hand.

"Damien! Get out!" She screamed, but before she could get up he raised his wand and pointed it at her. She could see a tear run down his cheek.

"_Crucio_" He whispered. A violent blood-curdling scream echoed around the room as Ruthie lay writhing in pain on her bed. He stopped. "_Suffrendo_" Ruthie let out another scream and curled into a ball. "_Finite Incantatum_" He put his wand away and left. Leaving Ruthie shaking on the bed.

After awhile she pulled herself up to a standing position. Wiped away the tears from her eyes and head back downstairs. When she climbed out of the portrait. Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and nearly every Gryffindor stood waiting for her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter I have been wanting to write it for a while now. So here it is enjoy!

I will try to post again next week during the holidays until then, Happy Holidays!


	10. Aftermath

Chapter Ten: Aftermath

Ruthie stood staring at the crowd of people in front of her. She tried to look as though nothing had happened and she wasn't in excruciating pain. She looked nervously at Dumbledore who looked as if he was surveying her. She straightened up, trying not wince as she did.

"Do you have any idea what has just happened Ms. Camden?" Dumbledore asked. Ruthie shook her head slowly looking at Harry, Hermione, and Ron for help. They just looked at her blankly. She looked at Simon who looked utterly confused.

"No…"She said softly.

"So you did not see or hear the fat lady get attacked?" He asked. Ruthie's eyes bugged out. _Damien attacked the fat Lady?_ "Sirius Black attacked her…"He said. Ruthie felt a wave of relief and then registered what he had said.

"No I didn't! I didn't know!" She said frantically.

"Very well. Prefects gather the students in the Great Hall. We shall search the castle." Everyone rushed down the stairs whispering madly. She caught up with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Who, bombard her with questions. She shook her head yes or no to every one. The pain was increasing but she couldn't tell anyone.

They got downstairs and everyone settled down. They had to sleep in the great hall. At around ten they made everyone be quiet and go to sleep. Ruthie slept fitfully. Her whole body was writhing in pain, making it harder and harder to move. Around one am she heard chatter but it was closer to Harry she couldn't really hear it. She was in too much pain by then anyway.

Morning finally came and the students were allowed back into their dormitories. Once she reached her bed she collapsed. Ruthie lay down motionless.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she changed into her robes.

"Yes…"Ruthie lied. She couldn't bend or move her stomach or legs. Hermione shrugged.

"All right. Are you coming?"

"Go on ahead." She said quietly.

"All right. But don't be late." Hermione said and left. Ruthie fell asleep. Hermione went downstairs to breakfast. Harry and Ron were trying not fall asleep in their breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione said cheerfully. They groaned in response. Harry looked up.

"Where's Ruthie?" Harry yawned.

"She said she'd be down…"Hermione shrugged. The three ate breakfast quietly and headed off to class. But Ruthie never showed up. She wasn't in Divination either. They went to potions but she wasn't there.

"Where is Ms. Camden?" Snape smiled walking over to them. The three looked at each other and shrugged. "Now, you expect me to believe you don't know. Well, since I saw her this morning, tell her I shall expect her at detention tonight." He smiled wickedly. Harry growled as Snape walked away.

"We should check the common room during lunch." Harry said. Ron and Hermione agreed. So after Potions they grabbed some sandwiches and set off for the common room.

"Why would she skip classes?" Ron asked as they headed up the stairs sandwiches hanging out of their mouths.

"She seemed off this morning." Hermione commented taking a bite of her sandwich. They reached Gryffindor tower after about twenty minutes. Nobody was in the common room, and according to the fat lady nobody had been in or out since everyone left for first period.

"I'll check the girls dormitory. Maybe she fell asleep." Hermione headed up the stairs. She peaked in and didn't see anyone; she pushed the door open and walked in. Ruthie was lying on her bed. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over. "Ruthie! Ruthie wake up you've missed all our morning classes. Snape and McGonagall are really mad…Ruthie?" Ruthie didn't move. Hermione began to panic.

"Ruthie?" She shouted shaking her wildly. She pulled out her wand. "_Mobilicorpus_" Ruthie rose into the air, her head flopping from side to side. Then she fell onto the floor.

"Oh no! I can't do the spell…" Hermione whined. "_Mobilicorpus_!" She said again. Ruthie levitated again and Hermione ran for the door Ruthie following behind her knocking against the floor. She ran down the stairs and into the common room.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked as Hermione rushed into the room frantically. Ruthie flew in behind her and landed on the floor.

"AH! Sorry!" Hermione screamed to a motionless Ruthie.

"What did you do to her?" Ron screamed.

"I didn't I found her like this. I'm no good at the Mobilicorpus spell." Hermione said practically in tears. Harry reached down and picked her up. She was still in her night robes.

"Come on! We have to get her to the Hospital wing." Hermione and Ron nodded and ran ahead to get the door. Harry followed, Ruthie held tightly in his arms. They ran down the stairs banging into a few younger students on break.

"Sorry." Hermione yelled back. They ran down corridor after corridor pushing past groups of students. Finally they reached the hospital wing. The three burst in Ruthie still dangling in Harry's arms.

"What is going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked shrilly.

"SHE NEEDS HELP!" They yelled. Madam Pomfrey looked at Ruthie and went white. They placed her on an Empty bed.

"Go! Leave. Get…what house is she in?" Madam Pomfrey yelled rushing around instruments flying overhead.

"Gryffindor—"

"McGonagall. Go! Get her!" Harry, Hermione and Ron ran out in search of McGonagall. Harry the fastest of the three reached her office first.

"Professor!" Harry screamed. McGonagall looked up bewildered.

"Potter—"

"Madam Pomfrey…she sent us…Ruthie…hurt!" Ron wheezed. McGonagall got up and left. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and the three chased after her. They got back to the hospital wing. The curtains were drawn around Ruthie so they couldn't see. McGonagall walked over to Madam Pomfrey. The two began speaking in whispers.

"Out!" She yelled at them. McGonagall wheeled around and charged at them hurrying them out of the hospital wing.

"But Professor—" Hermione started.

"What about—" Ron tried.

"No!" Harry shouted.

"Potter, this is not up for discussion. Here," She waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared. She whipped out a quill and scribbled something. "Go to your next class." She disappeared back into the Hospital wing. Harry glared furiously at the door, which was now locked.

"That's not fair!" Harry raged. Hermione whimpered tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Come on Harry we better get to Defense against the dark arts." Ron said. Harry nodded still glaring at the door; he followed Ron and Hermione quietly to Defense Against The Dark Arts. They reached the class twenty minutes later. Lupin looked up as they entered the room.

"Ah. Hello, nice of you to join us." Lupin said. Harry handed him the note. Lupin's face shifted. "Is she alright?" He asked quietly. Harry shrugged and walked over to his seat. Hermione was sitting with her head on the table crying. Whispers broke out all over the room.

"All right. Settle down." Lupin straightened up. "Everybody turn to chapter four and begin reading about Hinkypunks we shall be learning about them next. Harry turned to that chapter, but didn't read it. The class was going by so slowly. He was happy it was the last class. Then they could go wait outside the hospital wing.

Class finally ended but Lupin asked the three of them to stay behind. Hermione and Ron were looking nervously at Harry who looked ready to explode.

"What happened?" Lupin asked.

"We found her passed out in the dormitory…" Hermione whispered.

"Well…I am sure Madam Pomfrey will have her back to normal in no time. Don't worry. Go I'm sure you want to visit." He said, his tone sounding somewhat forcefully cheery.

The three nodded and headed off to the Hospital wing. When they got there Simon was sitting outside looking angrier then Harry. He spotted the three coming his way.

"What happened?" He screamed.

"We don't know…" Hermione whispered.

"They wont let me in!" Simon yelled, swearing loudly. Hermione jumped.

"Simon!" Harry said. "Calm down. We'll wait until she does." Harry understood how he felt, but he knew screaming and cursing would only anger professor McGonagall and likely land them in detention. So they sat down and waited.

* * *

Author Note: Hey guys! Happy New Year! This chapter and the last one something huge happened and nobody reviewed so sad :( I don't know if anyone is reading this but if you are please review let me know what you think. I'll continue it anyway because I love it. But I would love to know what other people thought about it and the story is really going to pick up the pace now. 

So I'll try to update again soon. Whether or not I get any reviews. I hope you review though! I just want to know if people are actually reading it but anyway! Enjoy.


	11. What about Quidditch?

Chapter Eleven: What about Quidditch?

It was not until the following evening that Harry, Hermione and Ron were allowed in. Not even Simon was allowed in till then. Ruthie's parent's, Mr. And Mrs. Camden had arrived the previous night. When Mrs. Camden saw the three of them she pulled them into a bone-crushing hug, repeatedly thanking them for saving her life, as she said. This only made the three of them more nervous.

When they finally were allowed in, Simon rushed in ahead. Slowly Harry approached her bed, Hermione and Ron close behind clutching each other. Ruthie was lying motionless, her face almost as pale as the sheets beneath her. She was still wearing her sleeping gown. Her long straight brown hair was damp with sweat. Her parents sat on her right side Simon now comforting his mother who was crying softly into a handkerchief. Harry, Hermione and Ron took seats on her left. Harry took her hand in his and winced. Her hand was ice cold.

"What happened?" Hermione asked softly as Madam Pomfrey came bustling over eyeing them carefully as though counting the guests. Before she could answer Hermione Professor McGonagall entered. Her hair pinned tightly up in her usual bun, her lips pursed but to Harry's surprise her face was flushed. Harry looked up at her determinately she caught his eye and looked away.

"What happened?" Hermione repeated looking at Professor McGonagall.

"Well we don't know Miss Granger, and we were hoping that the three of you would know. Unfortunately, you don't…" She trailed off. Harry looked down at Ruthie his face burning. How could he have let this happen?

"If she doesn't wake soon, we will be moving her to St. Mungos."

"But you must have some idea of what happened?" Ron interjected. McGonagall glared at him, Ron shrunk back and returned to patting Hermione on the back.

"What we know is not of any importance to—"

"WAIT!" Harry said suddenly. McGonagall shot him an incredulous glare.

"Excuse me Potter—"

"She's waking up!" Harry shouted over McGonagall. Sure enough, Ruthie's eyes were fluttering open and a little bit of color had returned to her face. "Ruthie?" Harry said gently.

"What happened?" Ruthie said softly trying to sit up. She let out a gasp of pain and lay back down. Harry glanced at her stomach and noticed the dark purple bruises on her stomach.

"Lie down, Sweetheart." Annie said stroking her hair.

"Mum!" Ruthie groaned impatiently, she hated being fussed over. "So what happened?" She asked smiling at Harry. "Didn't get in to a Quidditch accident did I? Thought that was on Friday…" She trailed away laughing softly. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's only Tuesday. Erm, something happened to you…but nobody knows. You were acting funny ever since you got back from hogsmeade…" He trailed of at the look of horror on her face. "What?" Ruthie looked around, her parents were looking hopefully at her.

"Do you remember anything?" Her father asked sweetly. Ruthie shook her head viciously.

"I don't remember anything!" She said sharply. She took a deep breath and faced Madam Pomfrey. "When can I leave? I've got to play in the Quidditch match on Friday!" She said. Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked bewildered.

"Ruthie you were attacked and all you care about is Quidditch?" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"I…I don't remember being attacked. So…yeah!" She said harshly.

"You will not be playing!" Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

"But I have to!" She said sitting upright. She turned a pale shade of green and layback down trembling slightly. "They can't find a replacement in three days" Her breath sharp and quick as though she were in pain.

"Listen to yourself!" Madam Pomfrey said sternly hurrying over with a smoking goblet. "Drink this. She needs rest. You three need to leave!" She pointed at Harry Hermione and Ron. She eyed Simon bitterly but said nothing. She gave Ruthie the potion and bustled off mumbling to herself. Harry caught a few words, he distinctly heard "Too many people" and "If I had my way…"

"Actually, I would like to speak to Ruthie alone. If that's alright Mr. And Mrs. Camden?" They nodded and led Simon and Harry Hermione and Ron out. McGonagall sat down in one of the empty chairs beside Ruthie's bed.

"Ms. Camden, did you know that we can tell what happened to you by your injuries?" Ruthie looked at her feebly, and gave her an odd gesture somewhere between a nod shrug and twitch.

"So then you know…" She said uncertainly. McGonagall eyed her cautiously.

"The purple bruises," she said indicating to the marks on Ruthie's stomach. "They are caused by the Suffrendo curse. Do you know what that does?"

"Causes bruises?" Ruthie said sarcastically. McGonagall glared at her.

"This is not a joke!" She said sharply.

"I'm not laughing am I?" She said bitterly. McGonagall took a deep breath.

"Ms. Camden it causes paralysis starting from your stomach and inching its way up and down the body. The bruises are usually invisible, unless the curse is combined with a certain unforgivable curse…" McGonagall trailed away. The little color in Ruthie's face drained. "I'm talking about the Cruciatus Curse. You know this because I now you remember." Ruthie stopped looking fearful and shot McGonagall a look of pure hatred.

"I told you I don't remember anything!" Ruthie snapped.

"Well, that's a very nice fantasy, but it's not true!" Ruthie glared at McGonagall through slits. "Ruthie, we need to know who attacked you. If it happened at hogsmeade or at the school? If it was an adult or a student, I shudder to think. Otherwise other students are in danger, do you want to be responsible for it happening to another student?"

"HE WON'T ATTACK ANYONE ELSE—" Ruthie froze her eyes wide.

"Who? Ms. Camden you must tell me!" Ruthie looked around in panic, her breath intake sharp and fast. Until she let out a scream of pain. McGonagall looked taken aback. Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"What is it?" She asked desperately. Ruthie didn't answer but continued to scream in pain tears rushing down her cheeks. Pomfrey pushed the potion to her lips and within a few seconds Ruthie was asleep. McGonagall had stormed out; full aware that was all an act.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes we all know who did it but nobody else! HEE HEE! Anyone I might be able to update more because I finally finished my EXHIBITION! I do have one more but thats it YAY!! 

So I hope you enjoy it and I'll update again soon! So please review! Reviews make me happy!


	12. Quidditch and a chat with Harry

Chapter Twelve: Quidditch, and a chat with Harry

Professor McGonagall continued to visit Ruthie hoping to get more information out of her with no luck. Even Professor Dumbledore tried, Ruthie was however more polite, but still gave nothing up. Madam Pomfrey was as stubborn as Ruthie; she refused to let Ruthie play in the match on Friday so Oliver replaced her with a fifth year, Alicia Spinnet.

Friday came and Ruthie was stuck in her hospital bed, she could see some of the match from her bed. Ruthie actually missed classes. She hated being stuck in bed all day. What she couldn't understand was how Madame Pomfrey always healed things in a flash but Ruthie's stomach was still covered in dark bruises although didn't hurt as much. Ruthie tried watching the match but she couldn't see much through the rain.

Then she saw something that made her jump. Dementors were swarming the field. Circling high above. Nobody in the stands would be able to see them. She looked around frantically.

"MADAME POMFREY!" She screamed sitting up. She winced but continued getting up. Madame Pomfrey came in and went red.

"GET BACK IN BED!" She scolded.

"No…wait look!" Ruthie pleaded. Madam Pomfrey rushed over and took Ruthie by the shoulders. "No! Look!" Ruthie said desperately while Madame Pomfrey pushed onto the bed.

"LOOK! DEMENTORS!" Ruthie was still struggling to stand back up but gave in as the pain had finally begun to make her sick so she sat back down. Madame Pomfrey looked out the window and gasped.

"My goodness…"She said meekly.

"The Quidditch match has to stop…" Ruthie said weakly as she lay back down.

"I think it has…" Madame Pomfrey walked over and snapped the curtains shut, and walked away towards her office. Ruthie gazed at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" But Madame Pomfrey did not answer. Ruthie didn't see her again until the hospital wing was suddenly quite full.

"HARRY!" Ruthie screamed. Dumbledore had walked in carrying Harry limply in his arms, teachers and students in his wake. The whole Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione and Ron. Ruthie looked at them in bewilderment. Hermione rushed over to push Ruthie back down. Ruthie's face had gone white.

"What happened!" she demanded. "Was it the Dementors? Is he all right?" Hermione looked fearfully over at Harry, Ron had joined Hermione because Madam Pomfrey was kicking everyone out, who was there for Harry. The Quidditch team sat by Ruthie's bed while Madame Pomfrey snapped the curtains around Harry's Bed shut.

"How did you know about the Dementors?" Hermione asked.

"I saw them, out the window…"Ruthie trailed off. Everyone went quiet as they waited. Finally Madame Pomfrey let them sit by Harry's bed. Luckily the beds were right beside one another. So Ron sat on Harry's side and Hermione sat in between Harry and Ruthie. The Quidditch team stood at the foot of their beds. Oliver looked Pale and distraught. Harry stirred and opened his eyes feebly.

"He look's terrible—" Ron said to Fred.

"Let's throw you off the astronomy tower and see how you'd look.

"He's awake!" Ruthie said cutting Ron off before he could reply.

"A right side better then he normally looks…"Harry said smiling.

"Harry!" Ron smiled back. "You all right mate?" Harry nodded feebly and glanced over at Ruthie who was looking relieved. She smiled back at him.

"I guess you'll have some company…" He laughed. "What happened?"

"You fell off the your broom…" Ron said looking confused.

"I mean with the match." Harry said rolling his eyes at Ron.

"Nobody blames you Harry…" Hermione said. George glared at Oliver who grunted in an indecisive way. Harry didn't take that as a good sign.

"Dumbledore was really angry Mate." Ron said.

"I've never seen him so angry…" Hermione said quietly. There was a murmur of agreement.

"There's more…your broom flew into the whomping willow." Harry looked pale as Ron handed him the pieces of his broom. He looked momentarily horrified, then angry. He glared at the broom.

"Out!" Everyone jumped at the sudden noise. Madame Pomfrey was bustling over. She took Harry's broom and put it with his other stuff. "They need their rest so everyone OUT!" She rushed them out leaving Ruthie and Harry alone. An awkward silence fell over them.

"I'm…sorry…about your broom…" Ruthie said. Harry nodded and made to say something but fell quiet again. "I wanted…to…say thanks…" Harry looked up.

"For what?" He said stunned.

"For…saving my life…and…the whole…d—" Ruthie stopped, her voice died out. Harry looked at her curiously she suddenly seemed so fragile. "The…whole argument…I'm…sorry" She looked away. Harry looked stunned, he thought he saw a tear but she wiped it away.

"I'm sorry too…I should just not get involved…you know, with you and Damien." Ruthie flinched and glared at Harry, who looked taken aback.

"What?"

"It doesn't matter…none of it…it was stupid." Ruthie said quickly. She shifted in her bed so that she was sitting up she held her stomach. Harry looked down; when he looked up she was sitting Indian style on her bed.

"What happened to you?" Harry said slowly. Ruthie took a deep breath and looked at her feet. She began playing with a thread on her sheet. "Why won't you tell anyone? I mean…you say you don't remember—"

"I don't" Ruthie interjected.

"But if, McGonagall and Dumbledore, don't believe it I don't see…I just think you know more then you're letting on…" Harry trailed off.

"I don't remember anything…and it doesn't matter. It's not important…" Ruthie stopped. "Harry I don't want to fight with you…truth is…I need you right now…"Ruthie blushed and looked down again. Harry sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I just mean…I'm closest with you…I don't want to fight with you…"She lay back down and turned over facing the opposite direction of Harry. "Good night." Harry sat staring at her back. He was trying to make sense of the whole conversation, none of it made sense to him.

"Good night…" He said finally lying down.

* * *

Author's Note: I have given up on asking for reviews and I am just going to continue the story for my own pleasure I still hope people will review but I'm tired of begging. Whatever. 


	13. Anonymous

Chapter Thirteen: Anonymous

Ruthie was quite happy when Madame Pomfrey insisted on keeping Harry all weekend, because then she wouldn't alone. Harry wasn't too happy about it, but he hated being cooped up, Ruthie couldn't blame him, which is why she didn't voice her happiness. Madam Pomfrey hadn't even decided whether or not she would allow Ruthie to return to classes with Harry on Monday.

Sunday morning rolled in and Harry and Ruthie spent it talking and playing chess. They had pushed their beds together so they could play. Ruthie was still a bit sore so she lay on her side while Harry sat up. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and threw a fit when she saw them.

"What are you doing?" She screamed running at them.

"We're bored, we're not out of bed please!" Ruthie begged. Madame Pomfrey looked irritably between the two, before nodding.

"All right," She hurried back into her office. Around lunchtime Hermione and Ron joined them, they had been working on homework. For once Harry had his homework done before them, he and Ruthie had spent most of Saturday talking and doing homework.

"Hey," Hermione said cheerfully as she sat down beside Ruthie's bed. Ron took the seat next to her since the beds were pushed together. "Feeling better Ruthie?"

"I'm fine—" She said rather sharply. "I've been beating Harry at chess" She said changing the subject.

"Have not!" Harry said.

"Have too!" Ruthie giggled, her chess pieces nodded along with her, while Harry's knights drew their swords.

"Bet you can't beat me!" Ron said climbing on to Harry's bed to sit beside him. Madam Pomfrey walked by to fix the other beds and watched disapprovingly.

"I bet you I can. Do you mind Harry?" She asked. "I want to whip Ron's butt!" Ruthie laughed. Harry nodded and Ruthie and Ron began to play.

"What are you doing here?" Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"I-I-I…" Ruthie and Hermione turned to see Madame Pomfrey towering over a young Slytherin. "Her!" He said pointing at Ruthie. "I got to give her this!" He hurried past Madame Pomfrey gulping.

"Do I know you?" Ruthie asked looking at the first year. He shook his head looking only at her.

"I was told to give this to you." He held out the package in his hand. It was wrapped in bright paper that changed colors. Ruthie gulped.

"Who gave it to you!" She snapped.

"I don't know! It's supposed to be anonymous!" He walked away muttering about ungrateful Gryffindors. Ron brandish a fist at him and shook his head.

"Well, open it!" Ron said picking up a chocolate Frog from Harry's bed. Ruthie looked at him and then opened the package. A miniature Quidditch player flew out, in bright maroon and gold robes, and long brown hair, the name CAMDEN shined in gold letters on the back. The figurine zoomed around over Ruthie's bed on a miniature Nimbus two thousand.

"Wicked!" Ron said watching the figurine loop through the air. "Is there a note?" Ruthie looked inside there was a small note written in fast slanted handwriting

I'm sorry please forgive me. I wasn't myself. I never meant to hurt you, but you don't understand.

"I don't care how drunk you were!" Ruthie said shrilly to herself, tears formed in her eyes. She snatched the figurine still flying around midair, and picked up the wrapping and stuffed it all in the box; she then climbed out of bed. She strode across the room and dropped it in the garbage. She took out her wand and pointed it at the garbage.

"_Incendio_," Hermione jumped up and ran over. She whipped out her wand and put out the fire. Ash was left smoldering in the bin; Ruthie strode back over to her bed and sat down angrily.

"What on earth?" Harry said staring at her.

"What did you do that for?" Ron looked at the still smoking bin sadly. Ruthie stared down at the chessboard as though thinking.

"That was really dangerous!" Hermione scolded as she sat back down. "Not to mention ridiculous! Who sent it?" Ruthie looked quizzically at the board but didn't answer.

"Knight to E5," She said, she watched the piece move.

"RUTHIE!" Harry bellowed. Ruthie looked up at Harry glaring then turned to Ron.

"Your turn," she said simply. Ron gaped at her.

"WHO WAS IT FROM?" Harry demanded.

"None of your business Harry!" Ruthie said returning her attention to the game. Harry jumped up and ran over to the bin, but it was only ash.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU MAD? DID THE ATTACK MAGICALLY ALTER YOUR BRAIN?" Ruthie glared at him.

"NO! I TOLD YOU TO DROP IT!"

"So you do remember!" Ron jumped in.

"And what did you mean, I don't care how drunk you were?" Hermione added.

"_DROP IT_!" Ruthie screeched. Madame Pomfrey came rushing out red in the face. She looked at Harry who was across the room and Ruthie who was red in the face from screaming.

"GET OUT!" She bellowed at Hermione and Ron. "BACK IN BED!" She whipped out her wand and Ruthie felt her bed move. Ron fell forward off Harry's moving bed. He got up and rushed out after Hermione. Harry raced back to his bed to escape Pomfrey.

After the incident, Ruthie and Harry didn't speak to each other. Harry left early Monday morning, while Ruthie stayed behind waiting to be cleared by Madame Pomfrey; finally she was cleared and hurried off to D.A.D.A. She walked in to a scene of chaos. Everyone was complaining about an assignment.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay." Professor Lupin looked up and smiled spotting Ruthie. "Welcome back Ms. Camden." Everyone in the class grew quiet and turned to stare at her. She walked to the head of the room and passed Lupin the note before taking her seat beside Hermione.

Ruthie was glad to be back in class, although she wasn't looking forward to having lessons with the Slytherins. She enjoyed the lesson on Hinkypunks, and took extra notes. She didn't want the class to end.

"Harry, Ruthie, could you stay a moment?" Harry and Ruthie stayed behind. First Lupin spoke to Harry and then he spoke to Ruthie. Harry left waving feebly at Ruthie.

Ruthie approached Lupin's desk and waited for him to speak he looked up at her as though trying to figure something out.

"So what happened?" Ruthie looked startled.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie asked tiresomely, she was so tired of this question.

"I mean who attacked you?"

"I told everyone I don't know!" She snapped. Ruthie stood up ready to leave.

"Wait a minute." Ruthie sat back down reluctantly.

"You don't have to tell me. I know you know—" He held up a hand to stop her from jumping in. "If you are absolutely sure no one else will be attacked then keep it to yourself. However, should you want to tell someone, I am here." Ruthie looked at him angrily, then loosened her expression and tried to smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I have to go."

* * *

Authors note: Yay! The story in my opinion is getting good, and lot's of interesting things will being cropping up in upcoming chpaters. Like I said last time, I'm not begging for reviews, so review if you like I would appreciate it but if not whatever. 

Off to possibly write another chapter! YAY! Hee hee!


	14. The Second Hogsmeade Trip

Chapter Fourteen: The Second Hogsmeade Trip

The next couple of weeks went by uneventfully. Hufflepuff flattened Ravenclaw in their match giving Gryffindor a chance for the cup. Ruthie couldn't wait to play; she just wanted something to take her mind off everything. Unfortunately something came to do just the opposite.

"Excellent!" Ron said looking at the message board. Ruthie looked over Ron's shoulder unsuccessfully. "Another hogsmeade trip." Ruthie looked at the poster board.

"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione." Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

That Saturday all of the third years got ready for Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione had convinced Ruthie to go. She would much rather have stayed with Harry. Ron, Hermione, and Ruthie left with the rest of the school and headed off down the snow-covered road.

"What are you going to get your parents?" Hermione asked as they entered Honeydukes. Ruthie shrugged looking around.

"I don't know…" The three split up to do their shopping for each other, deciding to meet back up at the Three Broomsticks later. Ruthie picked up a Chudley Cannons goblet for Ron, _The History Of Hogsmeade_ for Hermione, and a miniature Quidditch pitch for Harry.

Ruthie headed back to the three broomsticks. After awhile Ron and Hermione entered and walked over to Ruthie looking slightly suspicious.

"What?" Ruthie said.

"They're just nervous people will notice an invisible person." Harry said. Ruthie jumped and stared where Harry's voice had appeared.

"Harry you startled me. What are you doing here?" Ruthie asked.

"It's Christmas. I'm having a little fun." Harry said brightly. Ruthie looked in his direction and slid her butterbeer down the table where it disappeared. "Cool."

Just then a bunch of teachers walked in and sat down at a nearby table. Hermione made a Christmas tree hide their table from view as they listened. Unfortunately, what they heard wasn't good news. By the time the teachers were gone, Harry felt miserably. The moment they were gone he got up and left, they only knew he left because he knocked the table as he did. The three followed him out and the four of them walked in silence.

"Hey Camden," Ruthie turned around and glared. Draco Malfoy and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle were heading their way.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ruthie hissed.

"Now, now, your boyfriend wouldn't like to hear that tone of voice…" Draco smiled evilly at her.

"Shut up!" Ruthie spat pulling out her wand. "Unless you want me to curse you!"

"Oh, that's right. You and Damien broke up…so I don't have to be nice to you! You filthy blood traitor!" Malfoy glared at Ruthie. Hermione and Ron, and probably Harry, turned to look at Ruthie in shock.

"That's fine. I never had to be nice to you!" Ruthie turned to leave. "You can tell Damien that I'm glad it's over." With that the four of them walked off.

* * *

Authors Note: Yes I know this chapter didn't do much but more shall be revealed in the next chapter and chapter sixteen will be very good. Christmas!! Can't wait to write that chapter! 

So I hope you guys like it. I think this story is going well and I'm about halfway done with the first part I'm doing it throughout the whole series well excluding the first two but yeah. In hindsight I should have done them I may do them when I'm finished so you can all see Damien before he becomes a jerk...

Katie


	15. Too Many Presents

Chapter Fifteen: Too Many Presents

"Hey Ruthie," Hermione whispered. Ruthie opened her eyes slowly and turned over to face Hermione. Hermione was standing by her bed smiling. "Happy Christmas Ruthie!" Ruthie sat up and smiled, she'd forgotten today was Christmas.

"Happy Christmas!" She jumped out of bed and ran her hand over the pile of gifts. "Hey, I have an idea. Since it's only me, Simon, you, Harry and the Weasley's. Lets open all of our presents downstairs. We can sneak in to the boy's dormitories and take their gifts and bring them downstairs.

"I guess that would be cool!" Hermione smiled. "Lets go get Ginny." Hermione and Ruthie hurried down into Ginny's room and told her the plan. The three then ran down stairs and up to the boy's dormitory. Ginny grabbed Fred and Georges presents, Hermione took Percy and Simon's presents, and Ruthie took Harry and Ron's presents. Then the three girls returned to their dormitories and brought down their own presents.

"How long do you think it will take them to notice they don't have any presents?" Ginny asked.

"Oi! Where are all our presents?" Ron screamed. Harry looked at him and then around the room. Indeed there were no presents in sight.

"Maybe we didn't get any?" Harry said shrugging. "Lets check with the girls." Ron nodded angrily and stormed down the stairs, in the hall he met up with Fred and George.

"Oi! Did you take my presents?" Ron growled.

"No you prat, ours are missing too!" Fred snapped.

"Yeah, we thought you took 'em." George added.

"I think I know who took all our presents." Simon said appearing in the staircase.

"Who?" Fred, George, and Ron said.

"The same person who took mine and Percy's. The sneak of my family—"

"Ruthie!" Ron screamed.

"I think they noticed." Ruthie laughed looking at Ginny with a large smile on her face. Sic pairs of feet came thundering down the steps Ron in the lead.

"Why'd you do that for?" He asked running over to the pile of presents. "You've gone mixed 'em all up!" He whined.

"Yeah, look, cause we thought we could all open them together." Ruthie smiled. Harry laughed at the look on Ron's face and took a seat beside Ruthie by the tree.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." He smiled. Ruthie looked down with a smile.

"Alright, it was a pretty good joke…" Ron said.

"It was good." Fred said sitting down.

"Yeah, but as a prefect I should warn you you're not supposed to enter the boy's dormitory.

"Lighten up Percy." Simon nudging him on the shoulder.

The nine of them sat down and began passing out presents, Ginny handed out the gifts from Mrs. Weasley first, and then Ruthie handed out the gifts from Mrs. Camden. After that the pile was significantly smaller. Everyone thought it would be best to let Ron go first because otherwise they were pretty sure he'd never shut up. So they decided to open their presents in groups. Ron, Percy and Harry went first. But everything was halted for quite a while when Harry opened a Firebolt, after almost an hour they were able to move on and Fred, George and Simon went next. Then Ruthie, Hermione and Ginny.

"Here Ruthie this is one of yours." Fred tossed her a book shaped package. "I bet it's from Hermione.

"She already opened my gift, thank you very much!" Hermione said indignantly.

"Yeah, and it was a book." George laughed. Ruthie smiled and looked down at the present. She ripped it open and a note fell out she picked up the note and dropped the book. Hermione took it and gasped.

"This is a Somnium fui libre!" Hermione gasped. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Er…in English, Hermione?" Ron said.

"It translates to Book of dreams. But it's basically a memory book. You just write a word related to a memory and the memory is transferred to the book and you can watch the memory. It's very rare." Hermione stopped talking and looked at Ruthie who was staring at the note. "Who sent it?"

Ruthie didn't look up she couldn't believe it. Why would he send her a present after what he did? The note said:

_Ruthie-_

_I ordered this for you over the summer, because it's so rare I had to order it months in advance. Since I bought it for you I thought you deserved I hoped it was something you'd like._

_Damien_

"Who sent it?" Hermione asked again. Ruthie looked up with tears in her eyes. She grabbed the book from Hermione and ran up to her dormitory.

"What was that about?" Ron asked spraying food everywhere.

"I don't know…" Simon said in disgust. "But I'm going to find out." Simon got up and headed for the stairs.

"Simon!" Hermione warned just before he touched the steps.

"I know!" He snapped turning back around and sitting down.

Ruthie closed the door behind her and placed her head in her hands. Tears ran freely down her cheeks, but as soon as they began they stopped, she would not allow him to make her cry. _I still love him. You don't know what love is!_ She looked angrily down at the book. She sat at the edge of her bed and opened it to the first page. The page was filled with writing but not in Damien's handwriting. There was only one word in Damien's handwriting:

_Niffler_

Ruthie began to read the rest when a thin line of light appeared on the page, she reached out slowly and touched it, the light rippled as it extended across the page. Images began to appear out of the light. Ruthie looked carefully she could see a young boy with light brown hair running across the field. His robes billowing out behind him.

"Come on! You can do it!" He giggled. A little girl appeared running after him. Her short curly brown hair flying everywhere. Ruthie recognized the children immediately. "Come on Ruthie, hurry up!"

"I'm coming Damien!" Little Seven-year-old Ruthie called out. She ran over to him and tackled him. Giggling her rolled over on top of her and pulled her to her feet.

"Look here." He pulled out a broomstick from behind a rock. "Want to ride?"

"Cool!" Ruthie sad looking at it in awe. "Yeah. My brother Simon never let me ride his broom. He's always bragging about how he's on the house team and he needs his broom."

"Come on." Damien smiled and hopped on the broom. Ruthie got on behind him and placed her hands around his waist. Damien leaned forward and the broom sped towards the village.

"Don't forget to keep out of site Damien!" Ruthie warned. "Go around that way through the forest."

"Alright, but we'll pass by old Lady herring's yard." Damien said picking up speed. Ruthie shrugged. Damien slowed the broom down until he came to a stop. Ruthie hopped off and straightened out her dress.

"That was cool!" Ruthie said jumping up and down.

"What do you want to do now?" Damien asked.

"Let's play house."

"House? But Ruthie I don't want to!" Damien whined.

"We're playing house! Go collect firewood!" Ruthie said. Damien rolled his eyes and headed off to collect firewood. Ruthie took of her bag and pulled out a blanket she lay over the ground and took out some of her dolls. She pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck. Then she took out a hat and put it on. Damien came back and began giggling.

"Here's your firewood…." He laughed.

"Thank you. Now we need some leaves. I'll look over there you look over there. Ruthie headed off picking up different colored leaves as she walked. Ruthie bent down to pick up a leaf and felt a cold nose press against her hand she looked down and screamed. A big pig looking animal ran at her.

"HELP! DAMIEN! HELP!" She screamed running off into the woods. Damien spun around and grabbed the broom. He hopped on and flew after her. Ruthie tripped and fell to the ground. She screamed as the ugly animal jumped at her. Damien dipped and grabbed her hand. He flew straight up holding on to her hand tightly. Once they were high enough he leveled out and pulled her up on to the broom. He then flew to her house and the two got off.

"You okay?" Damien asked. Ruthie threw her arms around him.

"Thank you! You saved my life!" Ruthie said dramatically. Damien smiled and shook his head.

"No. It was a Niffler; it was after your necklace. But I'll take credit for saving your life." Damien smiled. "I'll go back and get the rest of your stuff later…" The scene dissolved and Ruthie stared at the page a small smile creeping up her lips.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and have been updating my other stories, cause I don't know if anyone even reads this story. But here's chapter fifteen I coulnd't remember what was supposed to go here so I just wrote the christmas chapter.

The next chapter will also take place on christmas.


End file.
